Torn
Torn is a main character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Torn is a peach fox with two tails and brown hair, very similar in appearance to that of Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog. He can fly 5000 miles per minute, but he doesn't fly that fast unless he is in grave danger. He is the second most popular charcter in the series (the other being Hippy) as he won in the Happy Tree Friends Fanon Awards of the Best Fan Charcter, geting higher votes than anyone else. Despite his high number of appearances, he survives most of the time and rarely dies. The only episodes where Torn dies are Want some rip with that?, Mall-oween, The Right Side Of The Tracks, Better Early Than Ever and Bank You Very Much (debatable), and Calm Before the Storm. Ask Torn Torn has a Ask Tumblr blog. He is the second HTF OC to have a ask blog. (He along with Robo Star might not respond though probably because he may be busy). It can be viewed here Torn's episodes Starring Roles #You're Happy, You're Ugly #The punk The kill #Love is what hurts #This Is Your Love #Torn and Rip's Revenge #Face Off #Voodoo Your Buisness #I Know You Are, But What Am Eye? #The Fox and the Cat #Torned Apart #Want some rip with that? Part 2 #Sleep-Over and Out #Flippin Pancakes #Call it Rip-ped or Call it Torn #Sweet Tooth Decay Featuring Roles #Want Some Rip with That? #Gimme My Lunch Money! #Mall-oween #A Hippy Situation #Dog Darn It! #The Right Side Of The Tracks #Better Early Than Ever #Calm Before the Storm #Diseasy Does It Appearances #Brain Dead #Nail White Part 1 #Court Odour #A Close Shave #Water You Doing? #Bank You Very Much #Sight to See #Boxed In #What Zit to You? #The Sign of Evil Fates Deaths #Want some rip with that?: Gets brain damage from a taco. #Mall-oween: Hit by a knife. #The Right Side Of The Tracks: Crushed by a lot of bags. #Better Early Than Ever - Die from paper cuts. #Bank You Very Much - Possibly shot by Lumpy (debatable) #Calm Before the Storm - Electrocuted to death. #The Sign of Evil: (with Rip) Dropped dead due to radiation poisoning after seeing a sign. Injuries #Sweet Tooth Decay - Tail ripped off by Rip with vaccum. Kills #Pierce - 1 (The punk the kill) #Ziggles - 1 (Love is what hurts) #Toothy - 1 (Torn and Rip`s Revenge) #Pia - 2 (This Is Your Love, Torn and Rip`s Revenge) #Ale - 1 (Torn and Rip`s Revenge) #Flippy - 1 (Torn and Rip`s Revenge) #Fungus - 2 (Torn and Rip`s Revenge, Diseasy Does It) #Giggles - 1 (Torn and Rip`s Revenge) #Pranky - 1 (Face Off) #Hippy - 2 (Voodoo your Buisness, I Know You Are, But What Am Eye? ) #Billy - 1 (Voodoo your Business debatable) #Willy - 1 (Voodoo your Business debatable) #Milly - 1 (Voodoo your Buisness debatable) #Robo Star - 1 (I Know You Are, But What Am Eye?) #Trippy - 1 (I Know You Are, But What Am Eye?) Trivia #Torn can flip-out. #Since he won in the Happy Tree Friends Fanon Awards, he is the 2nd popular charcter in the series the other being Hippy. #His early design had his belly light peach and he had pointy ears and he had no tails. #As a goof, he usually is missing his tails, sometimes hairs, and his ears even though their behind his hair. #He is brothers with Rip. #Torn along with Rip hasn't appeared in Season 3. Status in each season *In Season 1, he appeared in two episode and died once. *In Season 2, he appeared in two episodes, and died once. *In Season 3, he hasn`t appeared in any episodes. *In Season 4, he appeared in two episode and died once. *In Season 5, he hasn`t appeared in any episodes. *In Season 6, he appeared two times and survived. *In Season 7, he appeared two times and survived, and one episode is in TBA status. *In Season 8, he appeared three times and died once. *In Season 9, he appeared three times and died in all of them. *In Season 10, he hasn`t appeared in any episodes. *In Season 11, he hasn`t appeared in any episodes. *In Season 12, he appeared two times and survived. *In Season 13, he appeared two times and survived. *In Season 14, he appeared once and died. Gallery CENDINGc.png cENDINGc4.png cENDINGc5.png cENDINGc10.png cENDINGc11.png cENDINGc12.png cENDINGc13.png cENDINGc15.png cENDINGc17.png Category:Fan Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Foxes Category:Danielsecond's Characters Category:Flippy-Sue Characters Category:Canines Category:Peachy Yellow Fur Category:Tan Belly Category:Hot Pink Nose